


A Garden Without A Rose

by EternalGalaxies



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dead Rose, F/M, Two Doctors meeting, pregnant Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGalaxies/pseuds/EternalGalaxies
Summary: When the Doctor storms out, Rose gets sick, and her pregnancy has some fatal side effects. I'm sorry, I know I'm a mean person.





	1. Picking Petals Off A Rose

"This is what marriage is, Doctor! If you don't like it, why don't you just leave?"   
"Fine! You know what, fine! I'll leave!" He slammed the door shut as he left. She heard the car engine turn on and roar off. She sunk to the floor, crying. Rose didn't even remember what the fight was about. Screaming and yelling and he had run off to god knows where. 

After about twenty minutes, she doubled over in pain. She looked down, and noticed her pants were all wet. Almost crying out with the pain, she managed to get over to her phone. She slowly dialed the numbers.

"Help me...please. I'm seven months pregnant. I-I think my water broke. Ahh! It hurts...so badly." The woman on the other end was a quiet for a moment, before saying something.   
"Alright, love, I've sent an ambulance to the source of your call. Take deep breaths, and calm down."   
At that moment, Rose passed out. 

-

About three blocks away, at a local pub, the Doctor heard sirens. He was immediately worried for Rose. Did something happen to the baby? He ran out of the bar without paying for his drink, and broke at least five laws about speeding in his attempt to get to their flat. He was right. An ambulance was parked outside, with a small crowd of people. He saw Rose, an oxygen mask strapped to her face, surrounded by paramedics. He jumped out of the car and began to run towards her. He moved about ten feet before being stopped by the crowd of people.   
"Please...I need to get through! That's my wife!" But nobody let him. In fact, nobody was paying attention. He felt tears drip down his face as the ambulance pulled away. He sprinted back towards his car and followed it at breakneck speed. 

By the time he got to the hospital, Rose was most likely already in a room...or in surgery...or worse. He refused to let himself think like that. He sprinted inside the doors and up to the front desk.   
"Please...I need to see my wife! Her name is Rose Tyler." The woman behind the counter typed something into her computer.   
"She's still alive, but I'm sorry sir, there's nothing they can do." The Doctor nearly knocked over people on his way to her room, and pushed open the door. Blood. Blood was soaking through her clothes, and onto the hospital sheets.   
"Rose..." He went to her side, and grabbed her hand. She opened her eyes, and smiled faintly.   
"Doctor...I love you." He started crying then, and tried to stop.  
"Rose, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." She shushed him, with a gentle squeeze on his hand.  
"No. It's nobody's fault." He leaned down and kissed her, and all the apologies were conveyed.   
"My Doctor, I love you."   
"I love you too, Rose Tyler." And with that, Rose closed her eyes and fell into an endless sleep.


	2. A Rose Encased In Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor meets doctor...well technically it's metacrisis meets doctor but whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long! I'm going to go work on chapter 3 now, so that will probably end it. I'm really rubbish at writing chapter stories, better at drabbles and one shots.

The TARDIS was moving. The Doctor jumped up from his chair in the small cafeteria his TARDIS had and rushed into the control room. Nobody was there.   
"Where are you taking me?" He asked the console. Naturally, there was no response, just a slightly sad hum in his mind.   
"Doctor, where are we going?" He turned around and Amy was standing behind him in a nightgown. He scratched the back of his neck.   
"Er...I actually don't know. But no worries, I can mostly guarantee it will be safe. Well, actually, not at all." Amy raised her eyebrows and headed for the door. As soon as the TARDIS landed somewhere, she flung open the door.   
"Doctor, why are we in a hospital? What's 'Bad Wolf', and who's in room 153?" The Doctor nearly sprinted out the door. Amy dashed after him, and everyone else in the hallway stared in wonder at the blue box that had suddenly appeared.   
Room 148, room 150, room 152. He turned around and saw room 153. The Doctor threw open the doors and felt both his hearts stop. On the bed lay a blond woman, obviously recently deceased. Her face was only a year or two older then the face that had been smiling with joy when she saw him again. And leaning over her body crying was...him. The human metacrisis. He turned when he heard them enter, and his face was red and tear streaked.   
"Who the hell are you?" He demanded, just as Amy came running through the door.   
"Doctor, what's going on?" She demanded, and he saw the metacrisis's eyes widening.   
"I'm Doctor Matt Smith." That was the first name that came to his head. Where had Matt come from? "This is a patient, Amy Pond. Sorry, she's a little disoriented. I was just checking to make sure she wasn't bothering you. Come along, Amy. We've got to get you back to your room." Amy shot him a confused glance before letting him lead her out into the hallway.   
"Doctor? Who is that man? And who is Matt Smith?" He glanced back at Rose's room then back at Amy.   
"That's the Doctor. Unless he changed his name. He's a metacrisis. He's me, only human. The woman...her name is...was...Rose Tyler. She traveled with me. Then she had to leave, and he stayed with her. And I don't know who Matt Smith is, just a name that popped into my head."

-

After the strange doctor left, the Doctor sat next to his wife's body and cried more. Then sat up in shock. He remembered the dream he had had one night, a dream of glowing yellow regeneration energy and the new face for the time lord. The time lord that had just walked out. He jumped up and ran out of the room, determined to find the Doctor.


	3. The Rose Grows Wild Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it all real? Or a message for the Doctor? Anyways, happy reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this is a really awful story. See, I have loads of homework, and I really wanted to finish this, so I kind of threw a plot twist in and mixed it with a lot of bad writing and happy and fluffy endings.

"Wait! Doctor!" He was running now, trying to figure out where the man in a bow tie had run off to. He saw the woman with red hair, Amy, and heard what he was saying.  
"Doctor! You have to tell him who you are! His bloody wife just died, someone you obviously care for, so stay and mourn together!" She said, and apparently the other Doctor just kept walking. The metacrisis took off in a sprint, and cornered the time lord in a hallway.   
"Why are you here? Aren't the walls of the universe closed?" He asked, and noticed the time lord was avoiding his gaze.  
"Well, yes, they are. And the TARDIS brought us here, by herself. I don't know why." Amy glared at him.   
"I think you do, Doctor." Then everything became sort of blurry, and Amy smiled at him, a sad sort of smile.   
"Doctor! Doctor, wake up! You're crying! Why are you crying?" Rose called, gently shaking his shoulders. He sat up quickly, and glanced at her.   
"But...but...you were dead." He said, and she frowned.   
"Bad dream, yeah? Don't worry, because I'm never gonna leave you." With that she kissed him, and he rubbed her slightly larger then normal stomach. 

-

Quite a while later, Karen Noble Tyler was born. A screaming little girl, who was adored by everyone. But by nobody more then Jackie, who probably spent more time with her then her parents did. Two years later, David Jack Tyler followed with his twin Billie Martha Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really rubbish because I was rushed to get to the good part. Second chapter either late tonight or tomorrow. :)


End file.
